The present invention relates to an apparatus for control and optimization of the respiratory function in a human body.
It is known that a human organism is capable of giving best performance from the point of view of physical efficiency as well as in terms of relaxation and concentration, when respiration is carried out following rhythms which are as much as possible regular. A typical example of these techniques involves regulation of the respiratory phases depending on time references, carrying out an inspiration every n.sub.1 seconds and an expiration every n.sub.2 seconds, for example.
Such a control of the respiratory rhythm however does not give quite satisfactory results, because actually there are other physiologic parameters affecting the organism functions. In particular, it has been found that surprising results, both in terms of physical performance of a subject submitted to an effort, and in terms of relaxation and concentration of a subject at rest, are achieved by coordinating the respiratory rhythm with the heart rate (i.e. using as a measurement unit for respiration the heartbeat period).
Heart rate is an involuntary physiologic function, varying in time depending on emotional conditions and the physical efforts performed by a subject and it is difficult for a normal person to have sufficient sensitiveness of his/her heart rate to enable him/her to give a particular rhythm to respiration based on said heart rate.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus allowing a controlled regulation of respiration, in order to optimize the physiologic functions of an organism.